


It hurts until it stops, We will love until it’s not (Ryden smut fic)

by IronicGirl



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Ficlet, Kink, M/M, One Shot, Single, Smut, slut shame, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicGirl/pseuds/IronicGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Brendon get into an argument but Brendon manages to make things so much worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It hurts until it stops, We will love until it’s not (Ryden smut fic)

“I just don’t see why not!” Brendon screamed, his hand forming a sort of claw shape that he held in front of his chest  
“I’ve already told you why, Brendon, it’s not the right time.” Ryan presses a slim hand to his forehead, trying not to get as angry as he was before.  
“WHEN WILL YOU WANT TO BE MY BOYFRIEND RYAN?!” Bren screamed, throwing his arms dramatically, the bitterness souring his voice.  
“Brendon-“ Ryan tried to argue logically as well as calm him down but Brendon was having none of it  
“NO!” He yelled even louder as Ryan got up to hold his shoulder  
“Brendon, I AM your boyfriend! I’m just not read-“ Ryan tried to say again but Brendon interrupted him  
“Well be ready to find a new one because I am out.” His voice was finally quiet, but unsettling in the most dangerous way. By now Ryan was fuming, he clenched and unclenched his jaw in attempt to control the rage that was brewing within him.  
But Brendon had taken his coat and slammed the door, leaving Ryan alone as the whole scene sunk in. Had they just broken up? Had that just happened? Suddenly Ryan was washed over with a wave of intense emotion and simply burst into tears. He sunk to his knees and let his head touch the carpet ahead him. Brendon had always joked that Panic! was getting too small for him but knowing how talented Brendon was, Ryan knew he’d probably find a new band and have booked a gig by this evening. He finally faced the concept of loosing Brendon completely just because he wouldn't tell the rest of the band, and maybe the world, about their relationship. Ryan climbed into bed and tried to fall asleep. He’d been running on caffeine and drugs and the high was coming to a horrific end. His head felt heavy and his eyelids were drooping, but at the same time he also felt like there were a million tiny bugs in his brain, squeaking behind his eyes. Before too long Ryan had fallen asleep and couldn't help dreaming about Brendon…

Whereas, Brendon was sitting in a dark bar on the outskirts of Las Vegas, trying desperately to forget about this and Ryan’s fight. What has made him say what he had? Why had be threatened to leave Ryan when he was the best thing Brendon had ever had? He was drinking dubious amounts of scotch and at one point he remembers crying on a strangers shoulder about how much he loved Ryan and how he needed to get him back, no matter what the cost! He just kept drinking and crying and buying drinks for other people he could hardly distinguish. That was until one young woman walked in, sat next to him and asked the bar tender if he’d “seen the moon yet?” Instantly Brendon began to wail and he knew he had to find Ryan Ross and tell him that he mean everything to him and that he would do anything, anything to get him back.  
He clambered into the back of the taxi and asked him to go back to the hotel they were staying at. The PR guys always made Ryan and Brendon write the name of their hotel on their arms so that they could get back alright. The drive felt like it lasted a life time, but it gave Brendon a chance to gaze at the moon and think about Ryan and how good the blowjobs he gave were.  
Once he stumbled back into the room, it was dark. Had Ryan gone out? Left the band? Instantly Brendon panic!ked. What if Ryan really had gone and now there was no chance of ever getting him back? Brendon’s eyes were filling with tears again when he heard the familiar yawn of his lover.  
“Ryan?” he whispered and he heard Ryan sit bolt upright in the bed.  
“You came back?” He heard his boyfriends voice echo from the other side of the room and he walked over and kicked off his shoes before getting into bed. The familiar comfort and warmth of Ryan’s skin sobered Brendon up a little, as he slipped under the covers behind Ryan he felt the younger boys hand grab his and pull his arms around him. Ryan turned around and faced him, planting a strong kiss on Brendon’s lips. Brendon took charge, his tongue creeping past Ryan’s lips and into his mouth to flick along the sides of his cheeks. Ryan’s thin fingers were working on the button of his boyfriend’s jeans as Brendon whipped his shirt off and threw it somewhere in the empty hotel room. Once Brendon’s jeans were unbuttoned, Ryan was frantically trying to take off his own, while Brendon straddled his crotch not helping at all.  
“Take them off!” He said breathily into Brendon’s ear, the whiny moan making Brendon even hotter than he was before. So Brendon pulled Ryan’s pants off as well has his own and the boys were left in their boxers, already sweating hard in the humid desert air of their hometown. Brendon’s lips were back on Ryan’s as he pushed himself up with his feet, making sure to rub his boyfriend up in all the right places, and getting a few gasps out of him as he reached for the lube.  
“Fuck me!” Ryan whispered to Brendon, before leaving his lips to suck a little hickey as a kind of warning to anyone eyeing up what was his.  
“You want me to fuck you, Ross?” Brendon smirked as he let his hand press over the young boys already hard dick, making him moan audibly. Brendon bit Ryan lip as he leant in for another kiss, applying lube to his fingers. He quickly pushed two fingers into Ryan’s entrance, letting him only adjust for a moment before flexing them to find his prostate. He knew he’s found it when Ryan’s fingers clenched around Brendon’s upper arm and his mouth fell agape in sheer pleasure.  
“You like that?” Brendon chucked as Ryan moaned a sigh of relaxing relief as he unbent his fingers and applied lube to his cock. As he pulled his fingers out, Ryan was left breathing hard for a few seconds before he pushed the head into him. Ryan's breathing slowed and and small smile appeared on his parted lips.  
“Slut” Brendon exhaled as he pushed the rest of his length into Ryan’s ass. 

Ryan had lost his virginity a while ago, and at 17, still isn’t technically legal. Despite his generally very innocent demeanour and personality, Ryan Ross was a major whore. He’d been with his former boyfriend, Pete Wentz, for 8 months before Brendon had even know that Ryan was Bi. Once they were caught on the Fall out Boy tour bus with Ryan’s head between Pete’s legs, things ended pretty suddenly.  
Brendon was kissing Ryan’s collar bone as he thrust upward, causing satisfying moans from his boyfriend with every jolt. He could feel the pressure in his gut getting tight and he knew he was close. Brendon grabbed Ryan’s dick that had been pressed against his stomach and rubbed his thumb against it’s underside, to which his boyfriend gasped. Ryan’s head tilted back and an on coming moan was killed in the back of his throat as he came through Brendon’s fingers and onto their stomachs. Brendon managed a few more hard, quick thrusts before releasing a stream of sperm. He rode his orgasm to an end and pulled out a few seconds later. Brendon fell down onto the mattress next to his boyfriend who was holding his hair out of his face with a raised hand. Brendon could see the generous amount of hair that was sprouting in Ryan’s armpit.  
Brendon let his palm lie against Ryan’s bare chest as Ryan rolled closer and they fell asleep tangled in each other, the sheets wet from sweat.

Brendon was a heavy sleeper, he was usually the last to wake up and would nearly always make them late. But that morning, he awoke to a rather awful scene. Ryan was sitting up, holding phone in his lap starting at it agape. Brendon could hear drunken slurs coming from its speaker and told him to turn it off before, snuggling close and holding Ryan’s waist. But he sprang up from the bed and spat  
“Don’t fucking touch me!” Brendon was suddenly fully awake  
“That’s not what you were saying last night!” He stared at Ryan, who was now facing the wall and had gone very quiet.  
“I don’t get it!” Brendon made to get up but Ryan yelled at him  
“The video Brendon, the video!” he turned to face his boyfriend now and crossed his arms and Brendon saw his red eyes as he sniffled. Brendon picked up Ryan’s phone that was still emitting an awful sound. He played it from the beginning only to see his drunken and rosy cheeked grin looking back at him.  
“-and I’m in this band with this guy, you know Ryan Ross?” Brendon slurred and stumbled, spilling half his drink down his shirt. The woman behind the camera said yes and Brendon looked at her and kept talking  
“Yeah, well we’ve been fucking and holy crap he’s such a little whore!” drunk Brendon laughed. Sober Brendon did not.  
“So are you guys together?” The camera lady asked, and Brendon took a long slurp of his glass and nodded  
“And I love that little slut! He’s so fucking easy, will literally let you do anything to him!” Drunk Brendon laughed again. Sober Brendon was close to tears as he looked toward Ryan who had slid down the wall and had curled into a ball in the corner.  
Brendon paused the video, he simply couldn't see any more of it. Sure it was hot when he said it during sex but this was different and he felt awful  
“Ryro-“ Brendon croaked, lifting slightly from the bed before Ryan yelled for him to stay away.  
“I-I didn’t mean a word of it-“ Brendon tried to excuse himself from this when he knew there was no chance.  
“There’s a whole article. 1,760 words on how Brendon Urie publicly outed his relationship with former Bass Player of Panic! at the Disco.” Ryan stood up and headed for the door, where Brendon tired to intercept. Brendon knew if he left he’d never see Ryan again. When suddenly he realised something about what Ryan had said  
“Wait? Former bass player?” Brendon asked, smiling at Ryan  
“Yeah, former bass player. If it wasn’t obvious, I'm leaving” And his words hit like bullets. Brendon hadn’t understood what he’d mean and so when Ryan made it clear, everything inside Brendon began to fall apart.  
Ryan left, and Brendon knew he would never feel his skin or kiss him again. Everything in Brendon’s world was falling apart and it was all his fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos, I posted this quickly for my main gurl Daphne! Hope y'all liked it (especially you biffle xx)


End file.
